Dragonball Z, Master Roshi: A slight twist of Fate
by Super Shaggy
Summary: This is the story of what happens when an old master joins the good fight again. This is the story of Master Roshi doing his part. His wisdom, techniques and power will be a worthy addition to the good cause.
1. Chapter 1

DBZ, Master Roshi: A slight twist of fate.

On a small island in the middle of the ocean we see a familiar sight. An old man sitting in the sun doing his favourite thing, reading his Educational(yeah right) Magazines. When you see him you wouldn't say he is different from any other old geezers. But he is.

It's the famous Master Roshi, well known for his gargantuan porn collection and his age. But what he is truly famous for are his martial arts. For over a hundred years he was known as the strongest man in the world. The legendary Kame Sennin and his Kamehameha. Master Roshi thought he had seen everything in his old age until a small boy with a tail entered his life. Then the real chaos began.

After some decades of not participating he entered the Tenkaichi Budoukai again. And beat his star pupil Son Goku. He was finally surpassed as the strongest man in the world. The thought of retiring was finally setting into his mind. The thought of finally being able to rest and to pass on the torch of Heroism to the next generation was a nice one. But NO! Fate had other plans.

He would die trying to save the world in the same way as his late master Mutaito. He thought his hardships were over, but the impossible happened. He was revived. He didn't tell his students that he liked it in heaven so much that he wanted to stay. So he lived on his prolonged life. He saw miracles no one would dare to. He met Kame. He saw the arrival of super-powered aliens, and discovered that his star pupil was one of them as well. Those aliens reached levels which were so ludicrously high that they should be forbidden.

The thought of being so weak compared to the aliens made him angry. Al those years of training, worthless. But in truth it was a comforting thought that he didn't have to worry about how to save the world this time.

Then the Saiyan Prince and general came. Beings so evil they threatened to destroy the world.

Only by combination of the powers of Earths strongest warriors they won. But the cost was high, one of his strongest students Yamcha was killed. And three of the other defenders were killed as well. Only Goku, his son Gohan and his other student Krillin lived.

It was always about the Dragonballs, seven magical balls when together giving the collector any wish he wanted. They were used a few times to revive some of the people they lost in battle. Master Roshi was one of them. He didn't like the Dragonballs that much. They were unnatural. Always going against nature's balance. It would have been better if they were only used once every hundred years or so. But desperate times ask for desperate measures. The Dragonballs of Earth had disappeared when its creator Piccolo had died in the fight against the Saiyans. Now they heard of Piccolo's homeplanet, a planet called Namek and having it's own Dragonballs. A plan for getting back their fallen friends was quickly made.

Krillin, Gohan and Bulma Briefs, a beautifull and brilliant scientist would go to Namek and wish everybody back with Namek´s dragonballs. Goku was so heavily wounded from the fight that he had to recuperate some more before he could go.

During their stay in the hospital a slight twist of fate would throw Roshi´s life into a whole new direction…

Remember, nothing is impossible...


	2. Chapter 2

The night before the journey to Namek.

"Roshi, you ninkenpoop, wake up! Come on open those eyes of yours. Sheesh, some things never change. I was never able to wake him up when I was training him and now it's exactly the same. Oh I Remember! Hei Roshi look that girls top just popped off."

"What, naked ladies where, where!" Roshi shouted while almost jumping out of bed.

"Hei there are no naked ladies."

"Off course there aren't any naked ladies you moron. I only said that to wake you up"

Roshi couldn't find the source of the voice in his room so he shouted: "Show yourself! There is only one person who called me moron, and he's long dead by now. You have no right to disrespect me in my own house, so come out now or face me in combat" Roshi said.

"As you wish Roshi." The voice said in a more friendly tone. Suddenly a form started to appear in the middle of the room. It was the form of a big muscular man dressed in a white gi. He had a big strong face, with a large white mustache in the middle of it. His blue eyes where staring intensely while he said:"Recongnize me now?"

"M…M…Mutaito? Master Mutaito!" Roshi stammered out while tears started to form in his eyes. "I never thought I would see you again master. I never got the chance to thank you for stopping Piccolo Daimao. I never got to thank you for the training you gave me. Thank you master, thanks for everything!"

"Slow down Roshi, It's allright. I want you to know that all the thanks I wanted was what you have given me. You have continued our style and made sure that there are new warriors capable of defending earth. You have done good my student."

"Thanks master" Roshi uttered with pride in his voice.

"You have become old Roshi, but you still have strength."

"Well I would like to see you when you have passed the three-hundred years age-mark master"

"How are you master?"

"I'm fine for a deadguy, but we do not have the time for small talk. There is an important reason why I have come to this dimension Roshi. And the reason involves you. I've come to tell you that you will be needed on Namek. Your power and expertise will be a great help in the upcoming battles."

"What battles master?"

"I can't tell you the future Roshi, but I will tell you that your power will help save a lot of lives."

"My powers? I'm nothing compared to the younger generation. There is no place for me. I'm maybe a source of great knowledge but power wise I'm nothing."

"Don't sell yourself short Roshi. You have the potential to become one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. Surpassing all human limits! This would not be easy but it would be possible."

"Me, one of the strongest? I don't think that is possible. My greatest student has a son who has surpassed me and is only five years old. I'm only an old geezer spending his last few years being the grandpa and advisor of the group before I can finally rest." Roshi said with a sigh.

"That is not true Roshi, your age is what sets you apart. In fact this is the source of your power!" Mutaito said with comfort in his voice.

"Could you please explain that. I can't see any advantage to being old."

"Actually this is one of the reasons why I have come. Your participation in the upcoming battles will be needed because of your special gifts. By living this long your body and lifeforce have been evolving. Your body needed to adapt it's flow of lifeforce to be able to cope with the great age. Your body's ability to live this long came from the Phenix-elixir. Your ki didn't get this upgrade. A normal human's ki or lifeforce is like a flame that burns fast and bright and then goes out. Your ki flamed much brighter and longer than the normal humans. Because of this your body had to adapt and create a ki-reservoir from wich you could do your attacks and extra-ordinary feats. By increasing your power the ki-reservoir increased as well. Over the years you reached your pinnacle in physical strength. Or the powerlevel that you have now. The power of the Phenix-elixir kept your body on this level. But it didn't do that for your ki-reservoir. That just kept on increasing and increasing. Your ki-reservoir now has almost limitless potential."

"Are you serious master? But if this is true why haven't I noticed this limitless ki-reservoir."

"Because you haven't been training the right way ninkenpoop. You have been training your body, but you should have been training your mind. There is a great difference between the Saiyans and the Humans. Saiyan training focuses on the body and less on the mind. Saiyans can reach new heights just by fighting. Humans can't. Their bodies will grow with their ki to a certain point. They can go on as long as they want but it won't have the same results as training your mind.

In this way we are more a kin to the race of Nameks. They train their mind and by doing this they increase their power."

"But how can I do this master?"

"Very simple Roshi! By meditating constantly. You have to focus on your lifeforce and see it as an immense lake almost bursting through a dam. You will have to keep on pushing your power and focus on that single breakingpoint from which it will flow freely through your entire being, when you keep on doing this the meditation will become second nature to you. When you reach this point your mind will reach a new height and your power as well. You can even train your body when you are meditating. You will have to wear weighted clothing and meditate and levitate constantly during all of this. I learned this training technique from one of those ancient Nameks in the other world. This will be no easy task Roshi, but I have faith that you can do this. You are thousands of years a head of our race. Other humans could reach this level as well. But they need the ki-reservoir to be able to do this. The only way that they can get that is by living for hundreds of years, and it will take thousands of years before mankind will live for such a long time. In fact you are the first of your kind. You are above the human race. You have reached a new level. The only problem is that you can't grasp your true power yet. This will take a while but it is necessary."

"I understand master. I will start immediately." Roshi said.

"No Roshi you won't start yet. You have to prepare for a journey. You will be going to Namek."

"But master I'm not strong enough to go with them."

"You will be strong enough at the end of your journey. You'll be needed to fight the darkness on Namek. But most of all your students will need you. And you know what I always used to say. If the master doesn't do it, you don't have to either."

"Ahemm..,I kind of forgot that one actually."

Mutaito sweatdrops and falls over. "You moron, the number one rule: Always pay attention."

"Yes master."

"It was good to see you my student but it is time for me to go. I have told you the message that was given to me. Now make me proud and show the universe what a Superhuman can do"

"I will master, or at least I'll try." Roshi said with tears in his eyes while his master was fading away.

"I'm proud of you Roshi! You were my best student." Were Mutaito's last echoing words.

Roshi was thinking about what his master said and made up his mind. "I will show the world what I can before I leave this dimension. It's time to get ready"

With thoughts of the upcoming journey in his head he started to pack his stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before the journey to Namek.

An old man totally clothed in black, wearing a baklava is running towards Capsule Corporation. On his back he carries a Ninja-to(a sword which a Ninja uses. It is different from a katana. The blade is smaller and less curved. It is a sword mostly used for stabbing.) He is like a shadow, only seen when he wants to. He is also one of the worst perverts in the world. It's master Roshi dressed up as a ninja. "I'll have to be very sneaky so I don't get caught." Roshi thought to himself while entering the Capsule Corporation compound. "They mustn't find out that I'm going with them to Namek or they won't allow me to go. They'll propably say I'm to weak to come. But I'll prove them wrong. When we arrive on Namek I will be many times stronger then all of them." He said quietly, jumping over a large electrified fence. "Now in which section was the spaceship again?" Roshi said to himself when he heard footsteps coming. He quickly jumped up and stabbed his sword in the concrete wall next to him so he wouldn't be seen.

A big guard came round the corner and started to look around. After five minutes of searching the guard started walking back. Roshi jumped down and landed behind the guard and with a swift chop to the neck he knocked him out. Roshi searched the guards stuff and found what he was looking for. A small map of the compound. He looked at the map and saw the section he had to go to. "Bingo, section c it is."

Roshi ran to section c without any trouble. Section c was a big hangar in which Capsule Corporation worked on their biggest projects. It was also the most heavily guarded area of the entire company. "Now where is that power-generator. If the power-generator is destroyed then all security-systems will be disabled and then it will be a piece of cake to enter."

Roshi looked on his map and found it next to the hangar. He ran to the power-generator and found that it was guarded by ten guard-droids. (the guard-droids are robots invented by Dr. Briefs. They are humanlike in appearance and look like the droids of the Federation army from the Star Wars prequels.) Roshi jumped up high and threw some throwing knives at the guard-droids. Three of them were hit in the head with the knives who reached their processing-chip resulting in them blowing up. When Roshi landed he took out his sword and destroyed a third droid by stabbing his sword in its head.

The seven remaining droids remaining looked at the ninja and said: "Give up now intruder or face the consequences." Roshi didn't pay any attention to what the droids said and left an after-image on the spot where he stood. The droids kept on speaking to the after-image. Roshi quickly re-appeared behind the droids. With two quick slashes he sliced trough three droids. With a quick ki-blast he destroyed the remaining four. With a second ki-blast he destroyed the power-generator.

"That was that." Roshi said to himself, suddenly he heard clapping behind him.

"Very good, I couldn't have done it better." a sinister voice said.

Roshi looked behind him and saw a man standing in the shadows of the hangar. "Who are you?" Roshi asked.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Kame-Sennin. For it is you who has put shame on my family honour."

"What are you talking about?" Roshi said while taking of his baklava covering his face revealing a long white beard. There was no use in hiding who he was. This person obviously knew who he was.

"You were the one who killed my brother and it was your student who defeated me!" The sinister man said when he stepped out of the shadow. Revealing that the man was a human cyborg.

"Tao Pai Pai! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for revenge! I was planning on killing the Briefs family, but now I have an even better plan. What better way to take revenge on Goku than by killing his old master!"

"I don't think you will find that easy Tao. I'm stronger than you think." Roshi said with confidence entering a battle stance.

"We'll see about that." Tao said also entering a battle stance.

The two warriors started running towards each other. They both jumped up in the air and met in a clash of feet and fists. When they landed they ran at each other again. Tao punched and Roshi blocked. Tao kicked swiftly, Roshi jumped over the kick and knife handed him to the ground. He quickly grabbed Tao by his feet and started swinging him around. With a battle-cry he let go of Tao Pai Pai throwing him high into the air.

Roshi quickly focused his mind and gathered the ki for his wind blast attack(this is the attack Master Roshi uses in the 21 Tenkaichi Budoukai to knock Yamcha out of the ring). With a quick punch he released the windblast. Before Tao Pai Pai could react he was blown into the wall of the hangar. With a loud thud he hit the wall and fell to the ground.

With some trouble Tao stood up and said: "You are stronger than I thought Roshi. But you will not be strong enough to face my Dodonpa!" Tao gathered the energy for his Dodonpa and pointed to fingers towards Roshi and shot a powerful blast of energy at Roshi.

Roshi waited for the energy-beam to come close and slapped it away like it was nothing.

Tao couldn't believe it and was getting mad: "Alright Roshi! You asked for it! It's time for my ultimate attack the Super Dodonpa!" Tao screwed of his robotic hand and held his robotic arm in front of him. He started to gather a huge amount of energy in the arm.

Roshi sensed the huge amount of energy Tao was gathering. There was only one way to stop him. He started gathering energy for his own attack. He cupped his hands at his side and said: Ka..Me...Ha while he was saying this he put his cupped hands with the gathered energy in front of him.

Meanwhile Tao had gathered all his energy for his attack. "Now die Roshi! Super Dodonpa!" he screamed and fired the immense blast.

Roshi saw the attack coming and shouted MEHA! While releasing his Kamehameha-wave.

The beams hit between the two men…


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank you guys for the reviews I've gotten. They are appreciated 

Without further a do here is the next chapter! 

Sorry that the chapters are so small.

But by doing this I can update regularly.

Enjoy!

* * *

The beams collided in a mass of power. The beams were of equal strength Roshi noticed. 

"It's time to pump up the volume!" he shouted and started pouring more energy in his beam.

His Kamehameha started overpowering the Super-dodonpa.

"How can Roshi be stronger than me." Tao Pai Pai thought to himself. "What can I do now, if I'm hit by his Kamehameha I'll be toast for sure."

Roshi's Kamehameha started coming closer to Tao Pai Pai. With one final burst of his power Roshi blew away the Super-dodonpa with his Kamehameha. But Roshi sensed that Tao was still fine. Tao must have jumped over his Kamehameha when he couldn't keep it at bay with his Dodonpa.

With a quick look upwards he saw Tao coming down at him with an outstretched hand ready to strike. Roshi made a sideward-step and avoided Tao's strike. Tao started to attack Roshi rapidly when he landed. Roshi blocked Tao's every move with ease.

How shall I take him down Roshi was thinking while Tao took of his artificial hand to be replaced by a blade sticking out of his robotic arm.

"Now you will face cold steel Roshi! You might be stronger than me, but I sure as hell can chop you into pieces." Tao said infuriated.

"We'll see about that Tao. I'll take you out with my newest technique! You should feel honoured I've never shown any-one this attack before. I learned the basics from my newest student. But I perfected the technique. It's time for the Turtle Snap Fist!"

Tao started laughing and when he finished he said with a smirk: "What kind of pathetic name for a technique is that you old geezer. You must have gone demented haven't you!"

"You won't be laughing when I beat you with this technique." Roshi said. (The Turtle Snap Fist is a technique based on Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist. When Yamcha uses his trademark technique it's a fast and powerful physical attack. Roshi's perfected the attack by greatly improving his power and speed when he uses his attack. He focuses all his power and speed into one simple devastating punch. The problem with this attack is if use you it can't use it to much or it will wear you out.)

Roshi closed his eyes and started concentrating all his power into his fist. A green flame of energy appeared around his fist.

Tao started running towards Roshi mind set on killing him.

Roshi opened his eyes and they flashed the colour green. With a green aura surrounding him he ran towards Tao and with a sudden increase of speed he dissapeared. Tao couldn't see Roshi because of his great speed. Suddenly Roshi appeared in front of him screaming the words: "TURTLE SNAP FIST!" and punching him with his fist surrounded by the green energy.

Tao couldn't dodge the attack because he didn't think Roshi would attack that fast. Roshi hit Tao full in the stomach.

For one second everything slowed down. Surprise was on Tao's face. He was opening his mouth to say something when time caught up with them. Tao was punched so hard that he was knocked back towards the hangar 50 meters behind them. He went straight through the wall of section C.

Roshi looked up and said: "Well now I don't have to search for a way in any more."

Roshi entered section C through the wall he hit Tao in. "It's time to take out the trash." Roshi said to the unconscious Tao Pai Pai.

He picked him up and took him outside, he placed Tao on the ground and walked back a few meters. He ran to Tao and gave him a powerful kick sending him skywards out of the Capsule Corporation and into the city.

"He won't be giving us trouble anymore." Roshi said while heading towards section C again.


End file.
